Ame no Shita de Anemone
by aicchan
Summary: Time through the rain has set me free, sand of time will keep your memories, Love never ending fades away, alive within your beatless heart... Kisame - Itachi/FRIENDSHIP/


Ame no Shita de

{Anemone}

Disclaimer: Ga pernah jadi punya saia. Meski puengeeeeen banget

Chara: Kisame - Itachi

Rated: T (meski ga da yang 'menjurus'—tapi nih fic rada berat. Ada 2 kilo mungkin)*kabur jauh-jauh*

-mau kasih catetan dikit. Diantara tanda oOoOoOo adalah cerita flashback-

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**E N J O Y**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Suara petir menggelegar dan sekejab memberikan cahaya pada gelapnya malam. Alam seakan menyerah pada siraman air yang seolah tumpah ruah takkan habis dari langit sana. Tak satupun suara terdengar disela semuruh suara air dan gelegar petir yang menggema.

Namun—ada satu yang seolah tidak peduli pada semua itu. Seakan tidak mendengar teriakan alam dan seperti tidak merasakan butir air yang menusuk di kulitnya.

Diantara hujan itu—berdirilah seorang lelaki. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi dan memakai jubah hitam bercorak awan merah. Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menerima curahan air itu dengan wajahnya.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau terus ada di luar sana, Itachi San."

Pemuda itu bergeming dan menoleh ke arah belakang, dimana dia menemukan sosok pria bertubuh besar dengan wajah mirip seperti ikan. Tapi dia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berada dan kembali memandang ke langit dan membiarkan tubuhnya tetap berada di tengah curah air yang dingin itu.

"Apa yang kau cari disana?" tanya pria berbadan biru itu.

Itachi memejamkan matanya kemudian dia meluruskan pandangannya ke depan, "… aku tidak tahu apa yang aku cari, Kisame," sorot mata hitam itu jelas menampakkan kesedihan dan juga ada bias rasa takut disana,

"mungkin—aku mencari kematian…."

Petir menyambar dan menimbulkan suara gemuruh yang mampu menyiutkan nyali siapapun yang mendengarnya.

#

Kisame memandang sosok Itachi yang tertidur pulas dalam kamarnya yang ada di salah satu sisi dari rumah persembunyian mereka yang terletak jauh di dalam rimba yang tak tersentuh manusia sebelumnya. Pria itu pun mendekat pada tempat tidur Itachi untuk membenahi selimut yang menghangat tubuh rapuh itu.

"Keadaannya semakin parah saja," gumam Kisame begitu melihat bahwa Itachi sama sekali tidak bereaksi dengan kehadirannya. Padahal biasanya, pemuda itu selalu siaga dan waspada, meski itu dalam tidurnya.

"Sasuke…."

Kisame bergeming mendengar nama yang diigaukan Itachi. Nama yang selalu disebut rekannya itu di setiap tidurnya. Pria bertubuh biru itu pun meninggalkan kamar Itachi dan berdiri di ambang pintu rumah kecil itu.

Hujan masih turun dengan begitu derasnya seolah tidak akan pernah berakhir. Kisame bersandar pada kisi pintu itu. Tak seberapa lama, dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang mendekati pondok kayu itu. Kisame tidak perlu menebak siapa yang datang, karena hanya 1 orang lain yang mengetahui persembunyiannya dan Itachi.

Ditengah siraman hujan, datanglah sesosok bertopeng yang mengenakan jubah yang sama dengan Kisame. Dengan langkah riang sosok bertopeng itu mendekat, sedikit membuat Kisame jengkel.

"Kisame Senpai!!" seru sosok bertopeng itu dengan suara manja yang melengking.

"Apalagi maumu, Tobi?" suara Kisame begitu rendah dan dingin.

Namun sepertinya reaksi tidak bersahabat yang jelas ditunjukkan oleh Kisame sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Tobi yang tetap melangkah ringan mendekati Kisame.

"Jangan jahat begitu, Tobi anak baik," kata Tobi seraya mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kain dari mantel hitam bercorak awan merah yang menjadi bukti bahwa dia ada dalam organisasi yang sama dengan Kisame dan Itachi.

"Karena Tobi anak baik, Tobi kasih ini untuk Itachi Senpai," dia menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada Kisame, "kalau tidak—" suara Tobi mendadak berubah menjadi berat dan terdengar bengis, "dia pasti akan mati dalam hitungan hari."

Kisame setengah mati bertahan supaya tidak menebas sosok itu dengan Samehada, pedang kesayangannya.

Menyadari bahaya di dekatnya, Tobi pun melompat mundur, "Tobi anak baik. Tobi tidak mau berkelahi dengan teman sendiri," suaranya kembali berubah melengking tinggi, "bai bai—Kisame Senpai," dan sosok itu pun menghilang dalam pekatnya malam di tengah basuhan hujan.

#

Air masih terus membasahi bumi saat pagi datang. Matahari pun tidak kuasa untuk melawan gelapnya mendung yang menghalangi pancaran cahayanya.

Kisame berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Itachi dan memandang partnernya yang sedang mengenakan jubah Akatsuki, "—pagi masih begini dini, dan kau hendak pergi?"

Itachi menggerai rambutnya hanya untuk menyatukannya kembali dalam ikatan yang lebih rapi, "—aku sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi."

Kemudian pemuda itu melangkah keluar melewati Kisame begitu saja. Langkah yang begitu ringan, seolah tidak menapak pada tanah. Kisame tidak membalik badannya dengan segera. Entah bagaimana—dia tahu.... bahwa 'waktu' mereka.... akan berakhir.

"Kemana kau akan pergi kali ini, Itachi San?"

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya, begitu pun dengan Kisame yang tidak memandangnya—Itachi juga tidak memalingkah wajahnya untuk menatap partnernya itu, "—aku.... akan membuka kunci pintu hidupku untuk sang kematian...."

Kisame membeku. Seolah kakinya terikat oleh jutsu elemen tanah yang begitu kuat hingga dia tak sanggup melangkah. Seakan dirinya terkurung dalam genjutsu yang mengalir begitu nyata dan membuatnya tak bergeming bagai mati.

Dan benar-benar tak ada sedikitpun gerakan yang mampu dilakukan semua sistem syaraf Kisame meski otaknya telah memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk bergerak.

Dia hanya sanggup terdiam membisu mendengar langkah tipis Itachi yang mulai menghilang dari jangkauan pendengarannya....

"Itachi San—kenapa kau... begitu terburu-buru menyambut akhir usiamu?"

#

Bagai mengumpulkan puing-puing waktu yang telah hancur dalam wujud yang tak nyata.

Bagai merajut pintalan benang yang tak terujung.

"Besok—aku akan mati."

Suara itu seolah datang dari sebuah ilusi. Sebuah mimpi yang tak diinginkan menjadi suatu kenyataan.

Kilau permata hitam itu kini meredup berganti hampa yang tak terbatas.

"Tidak bisa ku percaya—kau jual nyawamu sebagai ongkos sebuah 'takdir'?"

Senyum Itachi patah begitu dia memandang kembali pada kegelapan, "ya—harga yang pantas untuk semua kebodohan yang penah aku lakukan...."

Kisame hanya sanggup memandang sosok bisu Itachi yang kembali menempatkan dirinya di bawah curahan hujan yang seolah menjadi wakil dari airmata yang entah telah dia tahan berapa lama....

"'Takdir' yang telah aku pilih—akan berakhir...."

Dan alam pun terus menangis...

oOoOoOo

"Kisame—mulai sekarang kau berpartner dengan dia."

Kisame memandang sang Leader. Lalu dari balik tubuh pimpinan organisasinya, dia bisa melihat sosok yang lain. Sosok kecil yang mungkin berumur tak lebih dari 16 tahun. Sosok yang begitu... 'tipis'. Seolah akan hilang kalau kau coba menangkapnya.

Rambut hitam panjangnya terikat begitu saja. Dia mengenakan pakaian Anbu Konoha. Tubuhnya sedikit kurus, tampak goresan luka di lengannya yang tak tertutup apa-apa.

"Dia—Uchiha Itachi. Buronan kelas S dari Konoha," ujar Pein, sang pemimpin.

Apa katanya—buronan? Kisame nyaris meragukan kepekaan telinganya sendiri. Mana mungkin—bocah ingusan seperti dia seorang buronan kelas S. Apa yang bisa dilakukan lengan sekurus itu?

Pein seolah menangkap bimbang dalam mata Kisame, "dia—sudah membantai klan Uchiha... klannya sendiri. Kau pasti tahu klan itu 'kan?"

Kisame mengangguk tanpa bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari sosok Itachi yang masih asing dalam inderanya. Mendadak rasa dingin mengalir ke sekujur tubuhnya begitu menatap kedua mata Itachi. Sebentuk sharingan yang ternama kini tengah menatapnya tajam. Membawa ancaman dan maut ke hadapannya.

Inikah Uchiha? Sebuah nama yang mampu menggetarkan nyali siapapun yang mendengarnya. Dan benarkah—pemuda belia ini yang telah menghabisi salah satu klan terkuat di Konoha itu?

"Baiklah. Aku akan tinggalkan kalian berdua. Dan besok—misi pertama sudah menunggu kalian," dan Pein pun berlalu dari tempat itu. Membiarkan kehampaan mengisi apa yang bisa disuarakan oleh Kisame dan Itachi.

"Ya—meski mau bicara apa, sepertinya aku memang harus bertahan dalam tim ini. Menurutmu juga begitu 'kan—Itachi San?"

Itachi menghilangkan sharingan dari kedua bola matanya dan menampakkan semburat bias pucat dari permata terindah yang pernah dilihat oleh Kisame. Kemudian pemuda itu berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Kisame.

".... Sepertinya besok akan jadi hari yang sangat melelahkan," dan dia pun mengikuti kemana partner barunya itu pergi. Dan Kisame belum menyadari—bahwa langkah itu akan membawanya menuju ke sebuah labirin yang sangat rumit.

#

"Kisame—ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," ujar Itachi di suatu hari cerah yang tak ternoda setitik awan pun.

"Hoo—akhirnya kau bicara juga. Apa itu artinya kau mulai memandangku sebagai partnermu?" Kisame tetap duduk di batu besar itu dan memandang sosok Itachi yang maju beberapa langkah, "bicaralah. Aku ini tipe yang sabar mendengar, kok," dia tersenyum, meski yang tampak hanyalah sebuah seringai.

Itachi mengambil jeda sejenak dan menikmati sentuhan lembut sang angin yang semenjak tadi menari bersama rerumputan yang bergoyang. Lalu—dia pun mulai menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi di masa lalunya.

.

.

.

Entah berapa lama Kisame diam tak bergeming di tempatnya duduk. Sosok partnernya sudah menghilang entah kemana seteah dia usai mengisahkan kelamnya jalan yang telah ditempuh.

Pria bertubuh besar itu baru sekali ini dalam hidupnya—merasa begitu terguncang. Merasa begitu.... lemah.

Dia menengadahkan kepalanya—tapi sama sekali tidak tidak mampu menangkap citra yang terpantul di retina matanya. Semua terlihat buram... tak berbentuk...

oOoOoOo

Alam tak lagi menangis.

Seperti dirinya yang kini tak akan bersedih lagi.

Semua selesai.

Hilang...

Lebur dalam sebuah senyum beku yang abadi.

Cinta yang abadi itu—terus hidup meski kini jantungnya tak lagi melantunkan irama kehidupan.

Kisame memandang langit yang kini tampak asing baginya. Langitnya biasa dia lihat bersama partnernya—kini berubah menjadi bagian alam yang tidak dia kenal. Dan sekarang semua memang telah berubah.

Tidak akan ada lagi sosok pemuda menawan itu. Tidak akan adalagi suara rendah yang dingin itu. Tak akan ada lagi—kilau permata hitam yang akan memandangnya lagi. Tidak akan ada lagi—sosok seorang Uchiha Itachi di dunia ini....

Kisame tidak pernah merasakan kehilangan. Tidak bahkan pada saat satu per satu rekannya di akatsuki tewas terbunuh. Baginya—organisasi itu hanyalah tempatnya untuk menghilangkan kebosanan dalam hidupnya yang monoton ini. Tak pernah juga dia merasakan suatu 'ikatan' disana, baik ikatan sebagai rekan atau sebagai anak buah.

Namun dengan Itachi—semua berbeda. Kisame menemukan sisi dunia yang lain. Sisi hidup yang tidak pernah dia rasakan. Dimana ada orang yang selalu ada di dekatnya. Tak hanya sebagai rekan, tapi sebagai teman. Tak hanya sebagai keharusan.. namun memang karena dia merasa nyaman. Sebuah 'ikatan' yang diberikan Itachi padanya adalah 'ikatan' yang berharga. Yang bahkan tidak akan sanggup di renggut oleh kematian.

Kisame... menundukkan kepalanya dalam duka. Keperihan hari ini—tidak akan terlupakan hingga sampai waktu kakinya tidak mampu melangkah lagi...

.

#

.

"_Dampingi dia—tunjukkan padanya jalan yang harus dia pilih. Kisame—ini permintaanku yang pertama dan yang terakhir. Tolong—jaga adikku...."_

Kisame memandang sosok pemuda yang begitu mirip dengan Itachi. Harta berharga yang dititipkan padanya. Namun Kisame tidak yakin apa dia mampu untuk mengabulkan keinginan Itachi.

Pemuda yang bagaikan kertas putih itu—kini mulai ternoda bercak hitam yang bersanding dengannya. Sosok bertopeng spiral.... biang dari segala yang terjadi saat ini. Kisame bisa melihat orang itu tersenyum di balik topengnya, penuh kelicikan saat tangannya berhasil mencengkram erat Sasuke.

Dibalik bayangan, dia hanya bisa memandang kehancuran dari masa depan yang diharapkan oleh Itachi.

"Itachi San—sepertinya misi yang kau berikan padaku cukup berat," gumam Kisame seolah Itachi berdiri di sampingnya, seperti dulu, "tapi tidak apa. Permohonanmu yang terakhir—adalah keinginanku untuk mewujudkannya."

.

#

.

Langkahnya terayun sunyi dan hampa ditengah gemuruh suara alam yang membahana. Tak berarah tak berujung....

Di bawah hujan ini—Kisame kembali mengenang. Sosok orang yang selama ini menjadi seorang yang terdekat dengannya. Sebagai seorang teman—seorang sahabat yang pertama dia miliki.

Di bawah hujan ini—Kisame masih bisa membayangkan sosok kecil yang berdiri di antara kiriman dari langit. Sosok yang begitu tidak sabar... untuk membukakan pintu bagi dewa kematian yang telah lama mengetuknya dan hendak membebaskannya dari segala sakit dan derita di dunia.

Di bawah hujan ini—Kisame menyembunyikan apa yang tidak pernah dia perlihatkan pada siapapun. Bahkan pada sahabat satu-satunya.

Dibawah hujan ini—dia menangis....

Sendiri....

Seperti apa yang selalu Itachi lakukan.

Sendiri....

Menunggu waktu—dimana kelak airmata itu akan berhenti.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**The End**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

......

......

Ga tau mau ngomong apa.... yang jelas fic ini jadi begitu aja. Tanpa rencana—tanpa coretan di buku. Langsung aja ngetik dengan PDnya. Sori kalu ga jelas en plotnya loncat-loncat kaya gini lagi kena wabah Mood Swing tingkat akut nih DX

Gara-gara habis baca doujinshi 10rankai yang Saki Yuku Akari e... langsung dapet ide ini. Ya meski ga ada hubungan sama sekali dengan doujinshi itu. Suka aja lihat tim Kisame-Itachi. Kayanya mereka satu-satunya tim yang 'tidak bermasalah' dalam Akatsuki XD.

Okeh—makasih buat yang udah baca ampe abis. Saia duduk manis menanti komentar kalian semua tentang fic ini. 39!!!

_(BGM : X JAPAN – Tears)_

_If you could have taught me anything_

_You would have found what love is_

_If you could have taught me what was on your mind_

_I could have shown you the way_

_Someday... I will be before you_

_Have you ever thought about that time?_

_I never imagined the pictures of that night_

_For now I will try to live for you_

_And for..._

_I will try to live_

_Try to live the love, the dreams,_

_And finally, the tears_


End file.
